


Confidences sur l'Oreiller

by Maldorana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayamé aime Miné...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidences sur l'Oreiller

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212620) by kirayasha aka kira. 



Ayamé était allongé dans son lit, la tête appuyée sur sa main et regardait Miné dormir. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à quel point il était chanceux que la malédiction soit levée, ce qui le laissait libre d'épouser la merveilleuse jeune femme qui avait réchauffé son cœur à la minute où il l'avait rencontré. D'ailleurs, il ne doutait pas que ce sentiment demeure intact à mesure qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble.  
Miné remua dans son sommeil. Elle bailla et tourna son regard vers lui avec des yeux ensommeillés. 

-Aya… ? Dit-elle doucement en étirant le bras pour prendre sa joue au creux de sa main.

Ses yeux d'un vert doré scintillèrent avec amusement.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé mon ange, mais j'avais peur que tout cela soit juste un rêve, un très bon rêve, mais malgré tout un rêve. Un rêve dont je ne voulais vraiment pas me réveiller, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
-Donc au lieu de ça c'est moi que tu as réveillé ? Dit-elle sèchement en lui adressant un faux regard de réprimande.

Elle eut un petit rire en voyant son expression dans la semi-obscurité de leur chambre.

-Heu, oui… Répondit Ayamé, momentanément à court de mots. 

Personne, à l'exception de Miné et son cousin Hatori, n'avait la capacité de le laisser sans voix, bien que ce soit pour différentes raisons. Il soupira doucement, éperdument et profondément amoureux d'elle.  
Miné se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je te promets d'être là quand tu te réveilleras. Maintenant rendors-toi.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de se retourner de son côté, dos à lui.

-Je te ferais tenir ta promesse mon ange.

Ayamé se recoucha, pressant avec soin son corps contre le sien. Il l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour souligner ses mots.  
Pour toute réponse, elle ne put retenir un petit rire.  
Ils s'assoupirent tous deux jusqu'à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, en songeant à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'être là l'un pour l'autre…


End file.
